It is known that if a swimmer encounters a body of water with an electric field the swimmer can be electrocuted. The mere presence of the swimmer in the electric field causes the current flowing in the water to take a path of least electrical resistance through the swimmers body since the wet skin on a swimmer's body has a lower electrical resistance than the water surrounding the swimmer. If the voltage differential is sufficiently high the current flowing through the swimmer's body can electrocute the swimmer or paralyze the swimmer causing the swimmer to drown. In still other cases a nonswimmer may be electrocuted if he or she comes into incidental contact with a body of water, which has electrical leakage from an electrical source. In order to prevent unnecessary deaths warnings need to be made available to persons who may enter a body of water, whether it is a lake, pool or any other body of water. One of the difficulties is that oftentimes the source of leakage into the body of water may be sporadic or intermittent. Whether a persons is on shore or on a boat they need to be made aware that a body of water may contain an electrical condtion that could injure or kill a person entering into the body of water.